


I'm not going... Makoto Tachibana x Reader

by FlintGust



Category: Free!, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Free! - Freeform, Gen, Other, a little bit of nudity, body issues, fluff I think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlintGust/pseuds/FlintGust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All your friends and your boyfriend Makoto Tachibana want to go to the beach today, you'd rather not. </p><p>Warning: Deals with body issues</p><p>Makoto Tachibana Oneshot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not going... Makoto Tachibana x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Another Warning - if you don't like how I dealt with this "situation" please skip this thank you! It's mostly just the nudity part but meh. Might start writing fluff, need a change of pace. Midterms are coming soon... ; n ;

"Sure thing, let me ask (Y/N). Yep, talk to you later." Makoto had hung up his phone and made his way over to you. You were watching television on the couch and Makoto sat down and leaned against you. "Rin is inviting everyone to the beach today, Samazuka and our team is going to be there. Oh, and Gou is going to be there too!", he was excited to go clearly but you had other feelings about going to the beach. You immediately looked at Makoto with a shocked looked, eyes wide. Makoto looked at you with a confused look. "(Y/N)?" You quickly caught a hold of yourself and tried to act like everything was normal. You got up abruptly and made your way to your room. "(Y/N) Wait!" You closed the door behind you and begun doing random chores to try and get your mind of the subject at hand. The door opens slowly, "(Y/N)?" You were folding laundry on the bed, "Yeah Makoto?" You tried to act like nothing was wrong but Makoto had his suspicions. "Why did you get up so suddenly, is everything okay?" He was starting to worry and you could tell by his actions. He was getting antsy and sat down on the bed across from you. "Yeah, everything's fine, why are you asking?" You still tried to play it off as cool but Makoto tenderly pushed on the subject. "Are you unhappy with someone on Samezuka?" "No! That's not it, not at all!" "Iwatobi?", he glanced at you. "No, it's nothing." "It's nothing? So there is something there..." Makoto was always good at picking at words, he knew how to relate with people. He knew how to cheer people up, make them feel better. Maybe you could tell him? He was your boyfriend after all. "Erm...", you were nervous. It's wasn't something you really spoke to anyone before. Makoto got up and knelt in front of you and took your hands in his large strong ones. "You can tell me anything (Y/N)", he said with a sweet smile. You started to feel panicky and nervous, what if it's mediocre? Makoto takes everything seriously but this felt stupid. 

"It's...my body, Makoto", you say exasperated. "What's wrong with it?" You look away, "It's...like...I'm ashamed of my body. I won't look good in a swimsuit okay?" He looked at you surprised. "Have you always felt this way?" "Y-yes", you admitted shyly. "It's stupid I know." Makoto quickly replies, "of course not! (Y/N) you're beautiful!" Tears begin to swell in your eyes. "Makoto...I'm not. Look at me? I have curves in all the wrong places, I didn't even have the confidence to tell you just now!" Makoto squeezes your hands a bit, "But you just did! You worked up the courage (Y/N)!" You shoot back a reply, "Yeah but that doesn't mean I'll come to the beach! I won't humiliate myself!" 

"No one thinks of you that way you know, (Y/N)", he says quietly. "Yeah but it's me and I know I can't help myself." Makoto gets up and wraps you in a tight hug, your head on his chest. "You're fine the way you are, please come? It's one of the last times before Rin goes off to Australia." Rin was going away for schooling and it would be some time before you guys saw each other again. Everyone made an effort to see each other before the big day. "You don't have to swim," he tried to reassure you but you were dead set against it. "I'm sorry Makoto, just not today." You push away from him and grabbed a towel. "I'm going to take a shower, let me know if you need something." You get to the bathroom and start to get the hot water running.

You take off your clothes and get into the shower. You close your eyes and begin to soak in the heat into your skin. You find the shampoo and struggle to get some out. "I gotta buy some more shampoo..." Mindless thoughts work there way into your head as you work the shampoo into your hair and wash it out. You look for the body wash and find it on the shelf next to the tub. You pour some on to your wash cloth and then look down. You let out a frustrated sigh, "Why am I like this?" You start to feel worn down and you're pretty sure tears are beginning to streak down your face and it isn't just the hot water splashing at your face. 

All of a sudden you feel two arms wrap around your waist. "Eep!" You look behind to see Makoto behind you and his cheeks tinted with a light red. "Mind if I join you?" "Yeah sure...", you look down at your feet feeling a bit embarrassed. You work the cloth over your arms and neck. "Do you need help with scrubbing your back?" "Yes, if it's okay." You hand him the cloth and he moves your hair over your shoulder to reveal your back and starts from the shoulders all the way down to your tail bone. You feel a little squirmish. "Are you really that ticklish, (Y/N)?" He chuckles softly and finishes his work on your back. "Shut up, Makoto!" You laugh and start to feel a little less self conscious. Makoto turns around, "Do you mind?" "Not at all." You start to work his back and feel his defined muscles under the cloth. Your thoughts get the best of you while you're scrubbing his back. How could he like you like this? Look at him, he has the body of a model. He has a great personality, he's sweet and caring and always comes to your beck and call. You on the other hand was a little pessimistic on things while Makoto was oh so ever the "half full" glass kinda guy. You were starting to space out. "(Y/N)? You there?" You snap out of your thoughts. "Yeah sorry." You get your own cloth, turn around and begin to work on your stomache. You start to slow down and feel defeated. 

A pair of arms come up from behind you again and takes the cloth from you. Makoto starts to rub the cloth over your stomach gently and kisses you on the shoulder. "Please don't be sad (Y/N)" It was like he could read your mind and knew exactly what you're feeling. "I don't normally do this but please tell me to stop if you don't like it okay, (Y/N)-chan?" He said in a sweet voice and begun kissing along your shoulder up to your neck and left a light kiss on your cheek. You start to feel flushed and worried, "Makoto?" "Hmm?" "Are you sure you want this? I-I mean me?" He tightly embraced you from behind. "I want all of you (Y/N)", he said timidly. He turned you around and started leaving light kisses from your collarbone down to your breasts. He starts to go further down and is kneeling infront of your and leaves long pressed kisses on your abdomen. "(Y/N) I love you and everything about you." He pulls your waist in and hugs your stomache for a bit longer than usual and whispers, "Nothing about you is flawed, you're perfect in anyway and I'll tell you everyday until you make yourself believe it." Your heart swells at Makoto's sincerity and pull him up. You pull him into a tight hug and kiss him softly on the lips. "Should I bring Mackerel for Haru?" You both laugh. Maybe it was time to try and break out of this shell.

 

\--------------------

Well damn this turned out fluffy sorta, wasn't really gonna go for that but hey I guess it's nice everyone once in awhile. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
